the_uberhaxornovafandomcom-20200215-history
Yup
Yup is a series of troll videos on James' channel. The videos depict James in an angry state, usually yelling at fans for certain comments they made on his videos. Many fans have taken the videos serious, despite the outrageous situations happening inside the them. The Yup series remains one of James' most popular, with many of the videos getting millions of views. Videos Repeater July 4th, 2011 Nova created this video as a follow up to his 4th of July special video. In the special, James used a mod for Minecraft that implemented fireworks into the game, and he tried to create his own redstone wiring that would make the fireworks go off. He then tried to create a grand finale, which had failed. Therefore, many people had commented telling him to use repeaters. Nova then uploaded a video using said repeaters. The end of the video consisted of him yelling, "damn repeater, the stupid repeater". He proceeded to place TNT and blow the repeaters and himself up. Pickaxe July 27th, 2011 Nova created this Yup video due to people telling him that he can or shouldn't do things during his playthrough of Aether Adventures. It begins with him eating the "Aether Coal" or Ambrosium, while saying "I think I can eat these" and "I CAN EAT THESE". The next rage is over using the pickaxe to fight the boss in the bronze dungeon. Third and last, he proceeds to rage about how you are not able to place a bed in the Aether or it will explode; which he did in his playthrough, causing his death. He proceeds to yell, "this is not fun" and blows up a flying pig with the bed. Wool August 2th, 2011 Wool is Nova's most popular troll video (and his most popular video overall), with over seven million views. It was created during Nova's Minecraft custom map playthrough with Sp00n. In this custom map, you are supposed to fill up a victory monument with many different colors of wool. In the process of getting the wool, you are not supposed to dye the wool. Instead, you are supposed to get them from chests hidden in dungeons all over the map. In the troll video, Sp00n pretends to obtain blue dye. Nova tries to persuade him not to use it, but Sp00n "uses the dye" on a piece of wool. He pulls out the blue wool and Nova goes into an outrage by smashing his keyboard and repeatedly shouting, "you broke the rules". Gold Sword August 15th, 2011 Gold Sword was created because of the feedback he got from his viewers during his Tri-Mountain Survival series. During his series, he fought many werewolves from one of his mods. During these fights, he always used a sword besides the gold gword. Many fans said James had to kill them with a gold weapon, and nothing else. During the video, James kills many werewolves in many different ways, showcasing how you can kill it in other ways. At the end of the video, he smashes an unknown object. Fake Strike August 26th, 2011 Fake Strike was created after the first episode of Nova's Deus Ex: Human Revolution series was taken due to a copyright strike. Throughout the video, James screams at Eidos, the developers of the game, for taking his video down. James then gets a Skype call from Seamus, saying the strike was fake. James immediately calms down after this, before the video ends. Repair September 9th, 2011 This Yup video was created due to many fans complaining about James not using repair benches in Dead Island. Nova decides to repair a weapon, but not long after, throws it off a cliff. He says he doesn't give a shit, before violently destroying his keyboard. Creeper September 26th, 2011 In this Yup video, Nova talks about people telling him that Creepers will not drop gunpowder if they explode. Nova then tested this theory by spawning 20 creepers, and blowing them up with 4 blocks of TNT. Of course, gunpowder was dropped by them due to the fact that they didn't actually explode; they were killed by the TNT's explosions. Nova then proceeded to rage, smashing his keyboard and yelling that the viewers were wrong. Serious Facecam Happy Wheels October 30th, 2011 This troll video was made due to the sheer amount of people demanding a Facecam for his very popular Happy Wheels playthrough. It was also a response to one commenter, demanding James be more serious during the series. In the video, James wears a Gumby suit, and proceeds to pour Lipton Ice Tea over his face. As a post credits sketch, he waved his crotch to the camera and performed erotic moves involving his backside. Minecraft Updated to 1.0.0 November 18th, 2011 In this video, Nova is raging at the fact that the Minecraft update broke his mods. James says that the update "didn't add anything", and that it was to mock others for using mods. He then goes to tell his mom what Notch did. She responds by taking away his keyboard. Nova proceeds to cry about having his keyboard taken. Spam December 31st, 2011 In the last Yup video of 2011, James expresses his anger that a comment from the creator of Happy Wheels was marked as spam. This covered it up from the rest of YouTube, while on the other hand, people weren't flagging comments that were actual spam. James then started to cry, he ate Chex Mix, and sang the chorus of "What's Up?" by 4 Non Blondes. Minecraft 1.1 Ladders Fix January 12th, 2012 This video was created to evaluate the change to the ladders that came with version 1.1 of Minecraft. Nova gave some background to the "Notch, fix the fucking ladders" campaign, featuring a clip from a past parkour map in which he had trouble with the ladders. Nova spawned a couple of Mooshrooms then set up the ladders, climbing them from the sides, and bursting into a surprisingly beautiful rendition of Lady Gaga's Alejandro. Unfortunately, he climbed the ladder again to find that he was unable to stand on the ladder anymore. He proceeded to yell and cry that everyone would be mad at him because he caused this. Nova got distracted by the fact he farted during his crying, and sprayed air freshener. After the cutaway, we see Nova attempting to jump between opposite ladders and failing. Slabs June 27th, 2012 This video was created about wooden slabs in Minecraft needing to be retrieved with a pickaxe and not an axe. James raged at commenters who felt that he was supposed to know about the glitch. He then asked Danz if he knew about the glitch and Danz said "yes". Nova told Danz to leave his room, which he did. James also exited the room to talk to Dan on how he was supposed to help him out. James then slapped Dan, but ended up taking a beating from Dan after this. Later, James takes a shower, while singing in a crying tone. Controversy ensued, as some fans honestly believed Danz beat up Nova (so many in fact that Danz needed to make a response video). Carley July 4th, 2013 This video was made in response to the thousands of fans telling Nova about an easter egg in The Walking Dead DLC, which showed Carley's corpse. Carley was character in the game that Nova had great affection for, and who died in later in the seres. Nova wanted to forget that she died and didn't want to think of her like a dead body. Nova raged, and was so angry that stuck his ass on the microphone. Throughout the video, James shows pictures of Carley which he edited in MS Paint, with loving messages drawn on them. Nova later starts crying and singing about her. At the very end, he also points out that some people thinks he looks like Vince, another character he plays as in DLC. Purposely Dying June 25th, 2014 This was a response to many comments, left by fans on his GTA online series episode 53, stating that he was dying on purpose. They claimed he was doing this just to extend the video and have fake reactions. People berated him constantly, saying he was turning into KSI and PewDiePie; they also said they wanted "the old Nova back" (a statement that angers Nova). At first he just left trolly comments on his videos, until he got fed up, and made this rage video. James filmed it with Aleks in BattleBlock Theater. Because of this, many have mistaken this video as as response to people wanting that series to return. Category:Series Category:Finished Series Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014 Category:Series starting in 2011